


Fast Times at Risa High

by mandykaysfic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of senior year at the very select Risa High and a group of students are comparing notes on their classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Times at Risa High

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Everyone is over the age of consent. It's a Risa High rule or they can't take the classes.  
> 2\. Mentions DS9, Voyager and other Trek characters.

The quadrangle of Risa High was the perfect place to meet. Four walls surrounded the grassy square, protecting it from the wind. Inclement weather wasn't a problem, thanks to the weather shield. An exclusive group of the newest seniors congregated under a leafy tree to compare classes. They were dubbed Nova Squadron; the best of the best, topping their classes and expected to be employed directly by _the_ Risa Resort management after graduation. Already bets were being placed as to which one would take out the prestigious _Employee of the Year_ award some two years hence. 

Nick Locarno took charge of the proceedings. “So, Josh, besides 'Fully Functional', what did you end up with?” Data's compulsory class in multiple techniques was strictly a senior year class. 

“Like I told you last year, I'm majoring in Oral, so I've got 'Advanced Kissing' with Tom Paris, 'Giving Head' with Riker, 'Going Down' with Pulaski and 'Rimming' with some new guy. I'm continuing with tennis, but they also put me in 'Pool-side Entertaining' and 'Strategy Gaming'." Josh Albert looked up from the timetable displayed on his PADD and grinned. It was going to be a great semester.

“Huh, they wouldn't let me take 'Advanced Strategy Gaming',” complained Wesley.

“What did they give you instead?” Sito Jaxa knew Wesley's complaint wasn't to be taken seriously. He'd aced the basic class the previous year and handed in so much extra credit work that he'd already covered the Advanced syllabus.

“'The Art of Sensual Massage'. Can you believe it? They said it's because I skipped it last year.”

“I'm taking the Tutor's Course. If you want anyone to practice on....” Sito left her offer hanging open. As she thought he would, Wes looked relieved and she knew she'd be seeing him in her quarters before the week was out. He wasn't as comfortable with the touchy-feely part of their course as he was with the more mechanical side of things, although he was competent. It wasn't too hard to guess what else he was majoring in and his answer to Nick's query confirmed it.

“'Pleasure Aides: Design and Manufacture'. That's with Torres. I'm still not convinced having a Klingon in charge of that class is logical. Their ideas of pleasure are not among the more common ones.”

“There's pleasure and there's _pleasure_ ,” said Nick. “I thought you might have been in La Forge's lot for that.”

Wes shook his head. “At least she's not in charge of the practical class. I'm down for that as well. Are any of you taking it?”

“Troi's class or Ogawa's?” asked the fifth member of the group. Jean Hajar was hoping to have at least one class with Wes.

Wes scanned his PADD. “Um, here it is. 'Use and Abuse of Pleasure Aides II'. Troi's.”

“Oh good! Me too.” Jean smiled happily.

“Hey, Wes, have you got your mother for anything?” Josh laughed at the horrified expression on his friend's face.

“Please! It's bad enough she teaches here. And the Bondage class at that. No, and I'm not even boarding in the same wing as her this year. Besides, I did Bondage at summer school. With Kathryn Janeway, no less.” He blew on his knuckles and rubbed them over an imaginary medal. “Aced the class, naturally. They used Mom's text as one of the main references.” He rolled on the grass when Josh and Nick punched him on the arms. "I'm taking 'Holosex I and II' with Dr Zimmerman as well,” he finished up when the horsing around ceased.

“What else are you taking besides 'Toys', Jean?” Sito finally got a chance to ask.

“My tutor thought I needed challenging and practically ordered me out of my comfort zone, so I'm trying 'Wet and Wild: Elementary Watersports', 'Zero and Low-G Sex' and 'The Fine Art of Flogging'.”

“Bit of a mixed bag there.” Sito wasn't the only one having trouble imagining Jean wielding anything more than a feather on a partner.

“You're not kidding, but I thought she's right. I still haven't decided on my specialty - I've still got next semester for that. Anyway, you haven't told us what else you're doing besides massage.”

“'Practical Xeno-orgasmia', 'Fetishes I' and Dr Crusher's Bondage class,” she said, glancing sideways at Wes and flushing as she revealed the last.

Wesley waved off her embarrassment. “I'll trade you tips on tying up for your assistance with the massage.”

“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”

Only one member of the group hadn't revealed his classes and as one the others turned to Nick. “Well?” they chorused.

“Rimming,” and he nodded to Josh, “'Threesomes, Foursomes and Moresomes'–” 

“Ooh, orgies!” 

“We'll all help with that!” 

Nick waited out the interruptions. “'Role Playing II' with Tasha Yar and,” he paused dramatically, “'Erotic Asphyxia'.”

“No way! I thought they weren't going to let undergrads take that class again after what happened last time.” Josh's response topped the others' exclamations of shocked disbelief. The death of a student had not been taken lightly and the specialist class had been moved to the post-graduate program.

“Hey, Nova Squadron rules. I've been petitioning them since last year. I'm the only one taking it. They've brought back Garak especially for it.”

“Aren't you worried?” asked Sito “He was teaching the last class when it happened.”

“I'll be fine,” said Nick.

Eventually there was nothing new to say about Nick's breathplay class and the group went back to debating the pros and cons of their various classes and lecturers for the coming semester. Josh wasn't looking forward to 'Cunnilingus II' with Dr Pulaski. He'd been hoping to get into Ms Golwat's class. The Bolian lecturer was by far and the way the best providing all of her students with clitoral confidence and its equivalent for all species. The new guy taking the rimming class was also a hot topic around campus. He wasn't a Risa alumni as most of the staff were, but it was said what Mackenzie Calhoun didn't know about assholes wasn't worth knowing.

The bell rang and Nova Squadron headed to the auditorium for Data's introductory lecture.

END


End file.
